The Best and Worst Day
by UnOwHoIaM
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever Serena's family are always moving around to new cities, from school to school and she never gets a chance to settle.At each school there's always a jerk she has to deal with, little does she know who's going to await her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naoko Takeuchi's work but I devised some of the characters and the story line is my own (so pls don sue me!)

The Best and Worst Day

It was Serena's first day of school. As her mum drove up to the front gates Serena was feeling really quite calm really. Not like a normal kid, Serena had been to so many schools, changing to a new one didn't really worry her. Serena's mum turned around to face her in the back seat.

'Now honey, I promise this school is going to be alright, we are not going anywhere so you can get settled.'

Oh yeah right mum, she thought to herself. They were always moving some place. Just as she got settled in a school her mum would announce that she should start packing her stuff. And there was always a jerk who she would despise for the time she was at school. But little did she know about the jerk awaiting her just beyond the gates. THE BIG FAT STUPID JERK CALLED DARIEN!

Serena sighed to herself whilst backspacing the last two sentences. She had to write this stupid report on their first day of school for English. Oh, life was so pointless Serena thought to herself. Mrs P. Mrs P. What more had to b said to describe her. Oh ok, maybe Mrs PMSington! That really described Serena's English teacher. She always seemed to pick on her. Just as she was walking down the corrider she spotted Molly at her locker.

'Hey Mollsy' Serena said teasingly.

'Hey, Serena! Oh and don't call me that, you know it annoys me!'

'At least you don't get called Meatball Head!' Serena retorted

'Speaking of that I was about to call out to you Meatball Head!' a familiar voice came ringing from behind Serena.

'Oh, would you just piss o-' Serena was caught mid sentence as she whirled around to discover who was standing in front of her.

This is my first story so pls R&R but pls b nice!

Luv u lots luv UnOwHoIaM (but most people probably wouldn't apart from PrettyGal1212 – in the closet with BJ, of course)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naoko Takeuchi's work but I devised some of the characters and the story line is my own (so pls don sue me!)

Ultimate Embarrassment

'Oh hi Mrs. PMS……oh shit…….I mean oh god sorry! Mrs P!

''Serena! To my office NOW!' screeched Mrs P.

As Serena dragged herself towards Mrs P's office she saw the one, the only, yes it was Darien, the number one jerk at her school! 'So it WAS him who called out to me!' she thought to herself. 'What a jerk! Oh, god only knows what I'll do to him next time I see him!' she muttered under her breath.

'SERENA! In….NOW!' Mrs P was losing her patience very quickly. 'What was that big episode about now?'

'Uh…..well…..Mrs P-'

'Oh yes about that…..Mrs PMS I believe you called me?'

'Uh…..no….that was by acide-'

'Don't you dare start that on me……detention for the next 2 weeks and within that time you can help me with some marking and accounts, oh how lovely, I get a companion for once!'

'Uh yeah, I look forward to it Mrs P' said Serena, trying her best to sound enthusiastic without being sarcastic. Just as she was making her way out of the office, Mrs P suddenly called after her.

'Yes Mrs P?'

'By the way, I'm in menopause; no need to call me Mrs PMS….whatever comes after that ok?'

'Y….ye…..yes Mrs P' stuttered Serena trying to hide her giggles.

'Seeya' she said and ran out of the office into the corridor. As she made her way towards math class, the bell rang for recess. 'Well that's good no math for me!' she thought. The class came running out as normal but something wasn't right…

'DARIEN! what are you doing in my class?'

'Hey Meatball Head! What, is it illegal to be in your class?'

'No, it's just-hey! Don't call me Meatball Head!'

'I got moved up ok, lucky me!'

'Yeah lucky, bye'

'Gee you're such a conversationalist Meatball Head!'

But Serena wasn't listening. As she started walking away Darien suddenly ran after her yelling.

'Wait!' he yelled, but his coordination was not good and he rammed into her knocking both of them to the floor. After getting over the pain of the fall, Serena suddenly realised what having a guy on top of her in the hallway would look like to anyone who passed.

'GEEOFF MMMMIIIIIII' she said as well as she could with a body on her head.

'Sorry what did you sa-'

'Darien, Serena…..what the hell are you doing on the floor?'

'Oh crap' Serena thought, 'I know that voice' As quick as lightening, Darien was up and standing leaving Serena alone on the floor. It was Mrs P. Of all teachers, out of like 100 teachers, it had to be her on duty.

'I can't believe my luck today' she thought.

'You two can get all lovey dovey elsewhere but not on the corridor floor!'

It was then that she realised that everyone who had had classes nearby had stopped to watch the scene but there was something odd about the crowd. Something looked out of place… Suddenly, she felt her cheeks getting hot and as she looked up at Darien she could see that he was also blushing.

'Both of you to my office NOW!' she screamed angrily.

Serena knew she was in for it then, badly and by now she was blushing furiously. She walked quickly towards her office. She really wanted to get there, thinking that anywhere was better than being in the situation on the floor. But, as usual, she was wrong. Once we had both taken a seat in front of Mrs P's desk, she began her long lecture.

'Why were you two on the floor? I mean really, you are supposed to set an example for the younger kids, and Miss Serena, I am most surprised to see you here again'

'Again?' Darien repeated with confusion.

'Yes again, Serena was in here this morning about another incident with me' replied Mrs P.

'So, what were you doing on the floor?'

'Nothing' we both replied in unison

'I….I mean I was in a hurry to get to class and I was running and I slipped and rammed into her-'

'HER….Darien, SERENA has a name!'

'Sorry Mrs P, I rammed into Serena and knocked her onto the ground, it was an accident'

'And how exactly did you get on top of her Darien, that could not of been an accident' at this point you could tell Mrs P was enjoying this.

'I fell with her' he explained 'I was running pretty fast'

'Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhh, yes yes I'm sure, but it was still inappropriate behaviour all the same and you put shame and embarrassment on our school name in front of an orientation with parents and new students!'

So that was what I saw that looked different in the crowd! OMG how embarrassing! This was great, just great. I had publicly humiliated myself not only in front a significant part of the school, but in front of future possible friends! Oh this day would have to be one of the worst in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naoko Takeuchi's work but I devised some of the characters and the story line is my own (so pls don sue me!)

As I left Mrs P's office I thought about my extra weeks detention.

'Sucked in Serena, I can't believe you have 3 weeks of pure joy to spend with Mrs P!' snickered Darien

'Oh shut up, it's not like you got completely of the hook'

'Well I was actually quite happy with my _punishment_ as she called it'

'Oh really, so you missed the part when she said that you had to learn ballet for a week?'

'Um hello, there are heaps of chicks in ballet, I mean duh, it's like a paradise'

'Hmpf, well you won't escape the humiliation of being a guy in ballet, besides there's a concert at the end of the year and if you were ever a ballet student, which you will be soon, and I am so getting front row tickets to that one!'

'WHAT? There's a concert? I can't believe this!'

'Hehehehe, Darien gets to run around in tight pants!' As she made my way down the corridor once more she heard Darien yelling after her.

'I am so not gunna let a repeat of last time happen!' she yelled so she started to run. She caught sight of Molly and started to tell her, her life story, well, about what had just happened to her and how incredibly unfair it all was.

'Ok, ok slow down! Let's go back to your place'

'But, but, no sorry I can't go to my house right now'

'Why not?'

'Because I'm meeting Matt at the ice cream place'

'Matt? Why I thought you were like enemies'

'Yeah we were but that was back in primary school, we're good friends now'

'Ok, well have fun then! Cyaz!'

'Ciao'

'OMG' she thought to herself. 'Why am I even meeting Matt? I mean after all he did to me back then, the ice over my head in the morning, the hiding frogs in the toilet rolls, everything and I'm meeting him. Oh well, it will be interesting to see how he has changed since I haven't seen him for like 7 years!'

_At the ice-cream place_

As she approached the ice-cream place, formally known as 'Icy cool' she could not see anyone that looked remotely like Matt.

'Hey Serena! Over here!'

Serena turned around and sitting on table number 11 was……a stranger, well at least she thought it was.

'Matt? Is that you?'

'Yeah, hi, don't you recognise me? You haven't changed a bit!'

Great. Just great. So he's telling me that I haven't changed in 7 years. Not even a little bit.

'No I didn't recognise you, you've…….changed'

'Ok…….well good to see you again'

'Yeah….' I replied. This was sounding so lame. My mind was telling me bail, bail, bail. So………I did. I muttered something random to him and ran for it. I ran all the way home and called Molly.

'Hello? Molly speaking'

'Hey Molly it's me!'

'Who?'

'Serena duh!'

'Oh hey you! What's up? Oh how did the meeting with Matt go?'

'Oh well it was good, it was awkward, OMG Molly he is so cute!'

'Yeah and……'

'I bailed'

'You WHAT?'

'I couldn't talk properly, I had this funny feeling and I could feel the redness creeping into my cheeks, I couldn't handle it, and Molly, he's changed from the weird deformed creature he used to be, he's shaved his hair and he just looks so, different, but in a really good way'

'Oh Serena, you so should not have gone, you forgot everything I told you about first impressions?'

'My head was spinning I couldn't think straight, I just couldn't stay there I would have embarrassed myself!'

'Mmmhhhppppffff, it's called a crush'

'No! Are you mad? I could never like Matt!'

'Oh Serena! Wake up and realise it! Beep—Beep—'

'Omg,' she thought. 'I can't believe she just hung up on me! Maybe there is some truth to what she said about Matt and me.' So Serena was left wondering about the possibilities.

_Next morning_

'Serena?' a familiar voice rung in Serena's head just as she regained consciousness.


End file.
